


The Mausoleum

by rynglrycrnwll



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: "Hey, let's take a nap, when we wake up Klaus will probably be back and we'll feel better. Sound good?." He asked holding her hand. She nodded and they curled up together on Klaus's bed.Reginald is an asshole and Diego is a good brother.





	The Mausoleum

Klaus had always been a strange child. He loved clothes and makeup and jewelery. He rarely played rough, he hated hurting people, even the bad guys He preferred to be inside with his sister's, mainly Vanya. She would braid his hair, do his makeup and paint his nails. The two would play dolls together and Vanya would often put on violin performances for Klaus. The two were extremely close.

Today was a normal day for Vanya and Klaus. She was repainting his nails and they were going to play dress up. Klaus had a skirt on and was sitting on the floor while Vanya carefully painted his nails. Klaus made a joke about the color of the polish, purple. Vanya laughed so hard she accidentally smudged the polish. Klaus nudged her playfully.

"What is the meaning of this!? Number four, number seven you both know better!" They both jumped. They had been so distracted that neither had seen Reginald Hargreeves walk in. 

"F-father I can explain, I-" Klaus was cut off by Reginald grabbing his arms and dragging him away. Vanya stared after them in horror, the nail polish falling out of her grip and smashing to the floor creating a shiny purple puddle on the ground. She was too shocked to do anything to help. 

"We don't have any faggots in the umbrella academy number four. Do I need to teach you that lession again?" Reginald gripped tighter on Klaus's arm still dragging him downstairs.

"No sir, please don't put me back there, I promise I'll be good!" Klaus was practically in tears.

"I don't think you learned your lesson last time. I think we need another one number four." Reginald snarled.

"Please, no, please father don't make me go back!" Klaus was sobbing at this point, he was trying to get out of Reginald's grip. Reginald just made his grip tighter. He dragged Klaus to the car, threw him in the back seat and started driving. Klaus just sat there, too scared and shocked to do anything other than breathe and cry quietly, occasionally his body would be wracked with sobs but he managed to cover it up. The weather was fitting to the mood of the day, it had started out sunny and now it was pouring with ominous lightning and thunder in the distance. Rain was pelting the side of the car roughly. The car turned and Klaus could feel how rough the road was and he knew they were close, he had done this before and everytime it seemed worse. He couldn't breathe, he willed his father to change his mind and take him home. That was never going to happen though. The car jerked to a stop and Reginald slammed his door closed making his way over to Klaus's side of the car. Throwing the door open, he grabbed Klaus by the arm again, dragging him out of the car.

"No! No please!" Klaus's voice was raw from screamed. His face was tearstained, leftover mascara from the day before was running down his face. Reginald just pulled in Klaus harder, dragging him towards the old mausoleum. It loomed threateningly, illuminated by lightning in the distance. Klaus screamed again, he knew no one was coming though. Reginald threw Klaus inside the crumbling structure of the mausoleum, slamming the door. Klaus got up to pound in the door but he heard a click and he knew it was useless, he was locked inside. Klaus curled up in a ball on the floor and shivered. He was soaking wet and the coldness of the concrete floor was doing nothing to warm him up. Then the screamed started, Klaus put his hands over his ears and started screaming along with the ghosts of the mausoleum.

"Father, where is Klaus? We were supposed to train together." Diego asked walking up to Reginald who was seated in his chair by the fireplace.

"He is training with Pogo in the cemetery, you'll have to train alone today number two." Reginald said, his tone gave Diego a horrible sinking feeling in his gut. He bid his father goodbye, pretending to go train. He actually ran up the stairs to Klaus's room, deep down he knew he wouldn't find Klaus there but he couldn't help but look. Instead, Diego found Vanya crying on Klaus's bed. Seeing his sister's body wracked with sobs made him almost want to cry himself.

"Vanya? What happened? Are you ok?" Diego went over to his sister and sat next to her. She out her head up, her eyes wide and full of tears.

"It's all my fault Diego." Vanya started sobbing again. He out his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault Vanya, it's going to be ok." He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It is though, if I hadn't painted his nails dad would have never..." She trailed off burying her head into Diego's chest.

"Vanya, it's not your fault that Dad is horrible, I promise." Diego felt rage spread through him. How could anyone hurt Klaus. Klaus was the nicest person ever, he couldn't even hurt a fly, and the fact the Reginald probably made Vanya think it was her fault? Diego was absolutely furious.

"Hey, let's take a nap, when we wake up Klaus will probably be back and we'll feel better. Sound good?." He asked holding her hand. She nodded and they curled up together on Klaus's bed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
